


Bartender

by ShimkoongChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender Kageyama, Co-workers, Kageyama maybe a bit ooc, Kenma and Kuroo are like one paragraph sorry i love them, M/M, Romance, Server Hinata, way too much flirting omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimkoongChrissy/pseuds/ShimkoongChrissy
Summary: Kageyama is the new bar tender and Hinata has a crush.





	Bartender

"Table 12 needs you Kuroo." Hinata smiles passing by the bed headed man on his way to the bar top, he'd just started his Tuesday evening shift and was in good spirit as usual but the bright smile on his face slipped when he approached the bar top. 

He didn't speak when he first saw the young man pouring the frothy beer into the frosted glass, he was new. Hinata wouldn't have forgotten a face like this, his dark blue eyes met his, neutral expression in place as Hinata eyes him too aggressively, staring over the bar down to his jean clad legs, his torso covered by a simple black t shirt that was ungodly, stretched out over the muscles on his chest and Hinata could imagine a tone defined stomach just barely our of site. His shoulders were broad and his back strong, his biceps weren't bulky but sculpted in a way that made Hinata dry swallow. He returns his attention to the handsome man's face and his dark eyebrow is cocked high on his forehead, Hinata had been caught, though he hadn't been subtle he still has the decency to look embarrassed.

"You're new. I'm Hinata Shouyou." He puts on his most charming smile and leans in as the tall man places the beer on the counter for him to take.

"Kageyama Tobio." He replies with a nod and Hinata grins despite the dark haired man's lack of enthusiasm and takes his drink with a look over his shoulder at his new coworker to make sure he's staring. He is.

~~

"Kageyama's sooooo fucking hot, what am I supposed to do, he barely speaks to me." He whines to Kenma, flopping down onto the break room sofa across from the blonde. His hard sell of alcohol and hurrying to take any drinks from the bar top just to see Kageyama had been disappointing. The blue eyed man was always busy, distracted, or just plain uninterested and it was infuriating.

"Well for one, you should keep it down." He mumbles boredly, nodding his head in the direction of the door, making Hinata jerk his head in the direction of the smirking bartender.

"I didn't realize my appearance was so frustrating." He hums stepping into the room, up behind the leather couch and leaning in next to the red head, letting his long, smooth fingers trace down Hinata's cheek and down to his jaw to tilt his chin up and make eye contact with the man's cheshire grin. Hinata's cheeks are bright red from the touch, he's practically keening back into the sofa to feel more of those hands on his skin. "You're cute, don't freak out cause I'm not staring at your ass 24/7." He reprimands into the blushing boy's ear, sending a shiver down his spine before pulling away and turning away to leave the break room after grabbing his things.

~~

Hinata is a master at the art of flirting. His customers were puty in his hands, which is why he was such a good server in the first place, putting those skills to use on Kageyama wasn't much different but fortunately after the terribly embarrassing conversation the bartender over heard he'd received a lot more attention for his efforts. 

Kageyama would let their fingers brush when he passed Hinata a drink, a small seductive smile in place when Hinata would respond too eagerly. 

His touch always lingers, his voice always has that edge to it, that frustrating, telling note of 'I want you'. 

When it was another night that Hinata closed lounge making him the last server along with Kageyama, their manager Daichi and the closing cooks Tanaka and Nishinoya being the only ones in the building. Hinata made sure to take a few extra minutes getting Kageyama his bar glasses, helping him wash them with a sly smile, leaning into his back and wrapping his arms around his slim waist. If Hinata were taller he could probably actually help clean rather than just pressing his warm body against the tall raven who didn't seem to mind, his lack of interest had Hinata's hands wandering, touching his waist and skimming around to the front and reaching up under the seam of him t shirt and letting his digits scrape against the muscle he had been sure would be there. He wasn't disappointed and feeling the cool, calm Kageyama flexing under his touch made him almost giggle as he reaches up on his tip toes, resting his chin on the man's broad shoulder.

"You even look handsome washing dishes, are you trying to drive me crazy?" He whispers into his coworkers ear, getting a soft chuckle in return before he is pushed up against the empty bar and Kageyama has him trapped between his arms. He could get away, they both knew he could but it was Kageyama's turn to tease and as his arm wraps around the red head's narrow waist, fingers trailing their way up his spine just to feel skin against skin. It seems like the only sound being made is the violent beating of Hinata's overjoyed heart hoping and waiting for the kiss that seems to very promised by those dark eyes watching over him. Kageyama pulls away though, maybe a bit bashful as he finished his cleaning with a teasing smile that infuriates Hinata but also gives him the most wonderful feeling of butterflies.

Kageyama walks Hinata to his car that night and Hinata has half a mind to force a kiss on the big jerk but Kageyama beats him to the first move, tangling a hand in his red locks and pulls him close, the small boy looses all fight in him and squeezes back too tightly before hurrying into his car and slamming the door on the dumb struck man. He had really wanted that kiss.

~~

The next night they work together again and Hinata is way too eager, bouncing into his shift with a bright smile before heading toward the bar.

"You aren't gonna try to tell me you don't have a boyfriend, not with those eyes. I don't belie-" Kageyama's words are cut off mid sentence, his attention diverted away from the beautiful brunette in front of him, sipping on her second drink. His expression softens seeing Hinata who greets him warmly and bites his lip asking if he needs anything before Hinata starts taking tables. The taller boy ask for a bottle of Grey Goose and some ice, sending the boy off with a wave. 

He ignore the woman after that, sure to smile kindly but not finish his flirtatious remarks. He didn't have the heart to do that in front of the spritely red head, he doesn't want to make the fiery server jealous over something he only does for a bigger tip. He knows it would probably crush the poor boy who had such obvious feelings for the bartender, it was more than just flirting and Kageyama felt similar. Hinata might have been able to tell from how fast his heart was beating from last nights farewell if he wasn't so distracted by the beautiful athletic body pressed against his.

Hinata returns with the offerings and smiles again at Kageyama, brushing their shoulders as he fills the ice for him and taking his hand for only a second before letting his fingers slip out of the busy man's grip and pulling away to get to work.

Hinata's hands were shaking a bit, his heart pounding only partially because of those soft touches from Kageyama. Hearing Kageyama speaking so smoothly, so charming and handsome to that customer had Hinata worried. He had flirted with customers but, this was different wasn't it. Hinata hadn't been flirting with his regulars lately and he just assumed Kageyama was only making him feel this way. Once he was proven wrong he was too obvious about his discomfort, he begged Bokuto to take his drinks to his table while he took out the waiter's food, he filled everything in the kitchen and up sold the coke products over alcohol the whole night, it was embarrassing but he was shamelessly hurt.

The night ended pretty quick since he wasn't in the bar area and it wasn't terrible busy he figured he'd get out of there pretty quick and consider his possible responses to Kageyama the next evening when he did work in lounge. He had his things and stepped out to his car, opening the driver side door when an arm behind him slams it back closed. He freezes in horror but recognizes the hand only moments later before they wrap around him.

"You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Kageyama speaks against his neck and Hinata fights a physical response as he is held.

"You seemed busy, have a good night Kageyama." He smiles at the closed door, speaking as softly and happily as he can but Kageyama lets him go, opening the door back for him.

"Sorry for scaring you, I just missed you tonight." He frowns, leaning into the door frame and running a hand down the red head's face to make him look up at him but he doesn't say anything else just watching Hinata's smile and closes the door waving him off with a heavy sigh.

~~

The next evening didn't go much better for Hinata, his avoiding Kageyama was near impossible on this side of the restaurant and the nonexistent flirting was like a cold shower to both of them, a customer even bothered asking if he fought with his 'boyfriend' and that they should make up cause they're a cute couple. He really hoped Kageyama didn't hear that.

He waved goodbye to Kuroo and Kenma that night as they walk out into the cold Kuroo wraps a long, warm arm around the quiet tiny boy's shoulders and Kenma leans into the touch, he only ever did that when he was sure they weren't being watched. Most of the staff had no clue the two were even seeing each other, let alone that they had been since high school. 

Once he finished his cleaning Hinata wandered into the break room with a heavy sigh and covered his face with his arm, trying not to think about his annoyingly attractive bartender that would probably be finished any minute so Hinata had to hurry.

The break room door closes behind him as he finishes that thought and Kageyama makes his way around the couch slumping next to him and eyeing him boredly for a long minute before his hand comes up to caress his cheek and he's leaning in. Hinata isn't sure if he's misreading again or just being teased but he recoils, pushing the man away in a hurry. Kageyama stares up and concern is etched into his face as he holds Hinata's sleeve in his fingers when the boy stands.

"Is it too soon? It's too soon right? Please tell me I'm just moving too fast and this isn't because you saw what I think you did." Kageyama rambles incoherently, tugging at his clothes hoping Hinata will sit back down.

"I wanted to kiss you the first day I saw you, I wasn't too soon." He replies avoiding Kageyama's expression.

"I've always been good at flirting. I was being stupid still trying to make tips off of it when I'm already so crazy about you. I'm sorry." He strokes the pronounced cheekbone with his thumb softly as he apologizes getting a far away look from the boy beside him who presses his hand on top of Kageyama's.

"Crazy about me?" He repeats softly and Kageyama smiles pressing their foreheads together.

"You are pretty great." He mumbles and Hinata is on top of him kissing him, not at all like the kiss Kageyama was going to give, he is insatiable and sloppy and sexy as hes griinds his hips against the boy's cock and it has Kageyama losing it grabbing a fist full of Hinata's hair, forcing him face first into the sofa as he settles behind him, lifting his hips so he can feel his member twitching to life against his jean clad ass. He unbuckles the whimpering boy's jeans forcing them down along with his underwear and takes a long lustful look at his round behind, letting his palm jiggle the pale flesh before giving it a rough smack and watching it pinken enticingly.

"You're so fucking sexy baby." He groans kissing down the boy's back all the way down his beautiful thighs letting his hands entertain themselves with his ass squeezing and groping before he lets his mouth back up to attack his entrance with his tongue. Hinata's shriek fills the empty room as he fights against the touch, wiggling as the pleasure makes his mind fuzzy. His fist reaches back to tangle in Kageyama's dark locks while his tongue massages his sensitive spot.

Still face down in the sofa Hinata can barely breath through the overwhelming touch of Kageyama's mouth his fingers soon covered in cool lube from god knows where but Kageyama apparently wanted this for a while. His middle digit slides into the noisy red head easily, the soft skin taking him eagerly as he scrapes along Hinata's insides his tongue still working over the sensitive hole. Hinata begs for another finger breathlessly and Kageyama agrees silently filling him with a second finger that makes the boy quiver, he's pulling too roughly at his lover's hair, desperate for him to make him feel it deeper before he turns his head and pants out with tears in his eyes. I wanna suck your cock baby, will you let me suck it while you make me lose my mind on those long, thick fingers? He chokes out tongue practically hanging out of his mouth, wanting to taste the man he's been longing for. 

Kageyama doesn't respond more than a soft 'fuck babe' and he is sliding under him, his rock hard cock trapped in his half done jeans wiggles it's way up in front of his face and he forces the impressive member out of its confines kissing the tip and letting his thick saliva cover the head of his cock before giving a greedy taste palming his balls while he works the thick shaft crying out in surprise and pleasure when a third finger enters Hinata's ass. He's pulsing with desire as he feels so full of the handsome man's tongue and fingers letting his mind grow foggy as he swallows more and more of his delicious cock. He plays with the precum covered slit as he kisses up and down the base before coming back up to take him in again gagging softly as Kageyama fucks his throat, pulling away from Hinata to apologize breathlessly. Hinata whines and pushes his ass back against his talented mouth rocking his hips as he lets his mouth be abused so wonderfully, every wet needy bit of it filled with this beautiful dick.

Kageyama is the first to pull away, sitting Hinata up in his lap, his cock way too hot and wet against his ass to not be turned on before pulling out a condom and kissing the boy hungrily while he fiddles with the thing. Hinata rips it out of his hands kissing the eager man softly, but with too much tongue to be innocent before he slides down putting the condom into his mouth and letting the raven haired man fill his hot mouth once more as he dresses him for the occasion. 

Hinata climbs on top of the man's long legs and grinds his lube covered entrance against the girthy beast before placing both hands on Kageyama's neck and letting himself be filled. His belly almost bulges out from the fat thing inside him, his head rest against Kageyama's shoulder catching his breath for only a moment before Kageyama starts thrusting, apologies again spilling from his lips.

"I told you I'm good at flirting, I'm not great at fucking." He leans in digging blunt nails into his lovers soft skin.

"You feel so fucking good, I'm already feeling so good baby, you're so good. Don't tell anyone you're this good." Hinata cries out impaling himself on the man's insatiable cock, fucking himself just as recklessly as Kageyama is trying to fuck him his legs get weak despite their apparent strength and Kageyama is on top of him pounding into him from a whole new angle that make Hinata's hips burn in the most incredible way. 

Hinata clings to Kageyama, arms wrapped around him as he sobs in pleasure, reassuring Kageyama that it doesn't hurt 'it just feels so damn good' and they're kissing again, sloppy but incredible tasting themselves on each other and feeling every inch of one another as they cling getting closer and closer to orgasm.

Hinata is close to cumming, only a few minutes later, again face down in that soft brown leather that he'd remember the rest of his life. He desperately wanted to be looking at Kageyama when he cums and he turns to grab onto Kageyama's bicep so wanton as he stares back at him, he feels like a cheap whole, practically panting for Kageyama's cock but the lust driven far away look matches Kageyama's as he thrust so much more eagerly seeing Hinata's beautiful face while he makes him feel good. Hinata came in Kageyama's hand, filling the man's warm palm as he cried out leaning back to his him as he thrust whimpering when Kageyama pulls away.

"Can I cum on your face baby, I want so bad to see your pretty face covered in my-ngh" Hinata doesn't let him finish before he is taking the condom off and slurping loudly and needily on the twitching, pulsing cock. Kageyama's length fills his mouth just right too, sliding in and out with Hinata sucking way too well before he whispers out that he's gonna cum and Hinata lets the tip of his cock rest against his tongue, begging for it while he pumps him with his slick fist until he spills in his mouth at first and then onto his cheek and lips and God he looked so good.

Kageyama stares for probably too long before his eyes widen and he hurries to clean up the small red head, kissing him over and over while Hinata giggles, sitting himself in his lap and running his fingers through the sweaty mop of dark locks as he kisses down his neck and shoulders softly. "So good."

~~

"Do you need anything?" Hinata chirps after clocking in, running up behind the bar and wrapping his arms around Kageyama with a bright smile. The taller man is possibly blushing when he leans in to peck the smaller's lips and smacks his behind carefully enough that maybe only one person saw but Hinata yelps anyway, smacking his chest playfully before taking it as a 'nope' and wandering off with an exaggerated wink and way too much swing in his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the unimaginative title. This is my first full on sex scene with Kagehina i think so i hope you all liked it. kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
